fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Manakete
Regarding Sophia's dragon blood Where was it specifed that Sophia was a Divine Dragon descendant? Because it seems pretty odd to me that Sophia would be listed as such since we don't get any clue as to what type of Dragon blood is in her veins. 19:24, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :She comes from Arcadia, where the Divine Dragons hid after the Scouring. It's possible there were other dragons there though. Aveyn Knight (talk) 21:09, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :I thought it was just some dragons in general? http://smg.beta.photobucket.com/user/VincentASM/media/Site/FE7/25.png.html And a CG from FE7 clearly shows an Ice dragon and a fire(?) dragon. I thought it was said the majority of the dragons went to the dragons gate. I also get the Idea that Fa had to stay constantly locked up implies she was a special case, being a divine dragon. But, Idunno, L95 (talk) 21:43, February 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Graphic aside (I wouldn't be surprised if the artist was just instructed to draw "dragons", to be honest), only Divine Dragons are specified to live in Arcadia. In all honesty, other dragons living there doesn't really make sense with the plot of either game. The Divine Dragons were neutral during the Scouring and fled from the others, ending up in Arcadia. The rest were forced to either leave Elibe through the Dragon's Gate or die after being defeated. I really think that it would defeat the point of the Dragon's Gate plot point if the Dragons could just go to Arcadia, especially with the tensions between them and the Divine Dragons. If that makes any sense?--Otherarrow (talk) 00:19, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ::The dragons gate was for the dragons that did not wish to live with humans in some village, so it makes sense the dragon population would be small. (Athos mentions this in FE7, the chapter with Denning, IIRC). And a line in FE6 seems to imply Divine dragons aren't common, even in Arcadia( "Dragons do indeed inhabit this village. According to a captive, there are also signs of 'Divine Dragons,' the most powerful even among Dragons. ...Tell him that." Chapter 14), but IDK. And looking at the script again, what the elder says implies Fa is the only full blooded dragon in the area. Though, it could've been a conversational thing, as the old guy was all "you could've called me a dragon, once. But I'm too old. ::It really isn't a big deal, but yeah. Haha. I'm probably looking at it way ''too hard.L95 (talk) 01:21, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :What this all boils down to is the answer to "where was it specified that Sophia was a Divine Dragon descendant?". The answer is it wasn't. Whether it was on purpose or not, it is left ambiguous from what info is available to us.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 11:36, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Grima Ok, to prevent this edit warring going on here, we should talk about Grima here. Is Grima even considered a manakete at all? From my perspective and thinking on it, I don't think Grima would count as one? I mean, sure he's a big bad scary dragon but...I don't know. It's really hard to say, and the game doesn't make mention of him being as such (then again, they didn't make mention of Sophia being one AFAIK in FE6 from what I read...).--Xenomic (talk) 01:56, February 7, 2014 (UTC) serenesforest.net/fe6/support/135.html: Sophia: "Yes... I am half Dragon...so I grow slowly... But you...grow even more slowly than me..." (Though it is never specified what tribe, and Fa is implied to be the only Divine dragon in the village, I don't know why Sophia is listed as a divine dragon) Pretty much the only dragons in the entire series are Manakete (...or Laguz). I think it's okay to have it on the page. (but no, Grima being a Manakete wouldn't make the Avatar one, Loptyr didn't make Julius into a Manakete, last I checked?).--L95 (talk) 02:14, February 7, 2014 (UTC) :I think we assumed that Sophia was a Divine because the lore of the Elibe games have only Divines fleeting into the desert and later settling into Arcadia, with the rest (Jahn excluded) either being wiped out in the Scouring or fleeing through the Dragon's Gate. But apparently, there is dialouge or something in 6 that implies that there are other dragon types in Arcadia? And Jahn implies that he is the last non-Divine "real" dragon in Elibe? Yeah, I get the impression they didn't really think this through. Should we just remove the reference and note that there is conflicting and/or ambiguous evidence around it? EDIT: Oh, you were the one who quoted said dialouge. Well, egg on my face. Sorry about that.--Otherarrow (talk) 03:50, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Invisible Dragons Are we sure that the Invisible Dragons (Anankos, Lilith, the Avatar, and Kanna) classify as Manakete? The term Manakete is never used in Fates, and the Invisible Dragons seem to act differently from the other types of Manakete. ~GamingFanatic (Talk · Blog · ) - 17:41, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Fates Is it alright, if I note the word Manakete is never used directly in Fates? I'm not suggesting a split to be clear, they use dragonstones, some assume human form, struggle with Degeneration , and have a similar enough history to qualify. Emperor Hardin (talk) 22:24, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Non-Manakete Manaketes Noteing for posterity, the lore segments of this page will include reference to members of the Dragon Tribe who never properly took Manakete form (Loptyr, Anankos, etc) as...well, they are still the same sentient semi-godly dragon race and in some cases, omitting them is a deliberate obstruction of series lore. This page has grown to be about Manaketes/Dragons as an overall species as well as Manakete the class of stone users. If that makes sense?--Otherarrow (talk) 16:25, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Brethren I don't know if it goes here or on Degenerated Dragon or what, but I noticed playing Echoes that non-Necrodragon Dragon enemies (including the White Dragon despite its bio also identifying it as undead) are not labeled as Terrors, but instead as "Brethren", with the About info identifying the term as short for "Dragon Brethren" and referring to the long thought disappeared dragon tribe. Should we treat "Dragon Brethren" as an alternate term for Manakete, non-Manakete Dragons, Degenerated Dragons, all the above?--Otherarrow (talk) 14:06, October 8, 2017 (UTC) : Just passing through, but I have noticed that too. Fafnir is apparently a living dragon despite being an edit of Dracozombie. I think ''Dragon Brethren is an alternate term for the Dragon Tribes, that is my guess. Emperor Hardin (talk) 21:42, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Dragons in humanoid form/Manaketes I removed the part about dragons in human form having more draconic features like wings and claws, because many manaketes display that feature, see the Manaketes of games outside of Awakening. As for the Fates ''Dragons, they aren't exactly the only dragons/manaketes to display the ability to partially transform or hide their features. Fae, Tiki, Myrrh, Jahn and all FE6 Fire Dragon Manaketes unveil and retract their wings in animations. Artwork of Medeus also depicts him extending claws. Fates is the only game where partial transformations are used in combat though and that is mentioned. As for a difference between dragons in human form without a dragonstone and Manaketes, its indicated Aenir took humanoid form to marry Nergal before the Ending Winter. Duma and Mila may or may not be manaketes. It is possible for Divine Dragon Manaketes to go mad as seen with Tiki anyhow.Emperor Hardin (talk) 02:43, December 29, 2017 (UTC) *Well, Tiki was never shown to ever grow mad though. Naga was only afraid of how dangerous Tiki would be had she gone mad. Also, while we're on the topic, should we put it here or in Tiki's own profile about the fact that by Awakening, there's implications that her powers are actually mostly sealed? It's mentioned in Tiki's Paralogue where she draws in power and said that she regained some of her powers. This might very well be the reason why TIki no longer needs the Shield of Seals. Omegaxis1 (talk) 02:49, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Mental Age Should we actually put in the description of Manaketes that all Manaketes actually have the mental age of how they appear? It was mentioned in Morgan and Nah's support in Harvest Scramble DLC, where Nah explains that a Manakete's maturity is developed the same pace as their own physical age. So despite being 1000 years old, Nowi acts like a child, which is how she looks. This is also similar to Fae and Myrrh. Tiki is different as she was asleep most of her life, and was awake for only about 10 years in the Archanea series. But in Awakening, she aged a bit and she acts much more mature than before. Omegaxis1 (talk) 18:34, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Duma and Mila are NOT Manaketes This should be addressed, but Duma and Mila are not Manaketes. They were exiled from Archanea long before the decline of the dragons ever struck. Though Duma and Mila have human forms, it is not a true Manakete form. The timeline here even expressly mentions how the reason Duma and Mila are degenerating as they are now is because they were not present at Archanea when the degeneration and the solution to it were addressed. Omegaxis1 (talk) 14:18, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Are Fates Dragons "Manaketes"? So...this has been a longtime debate with the page, and that is, "Are the dragons and characters directly related to the Fates Avatar considered Manaketes?" IMO, I say no. Manaketes are given much more distinction given that 1, they have extended lifespans, which is always carried on even by their half-blood offspring. The Avatar, Kana, and the other children does not exhibit this quirk given that they all age normally while nearly every pureblood Manakete girl is so youthful and Sophia/Nah have their longevity shown/implied by key characters. 2, there appears to be a way for them to freely shift between forms so long as they have not degenerated. Anankos has never freely transformed between dragon to human, his human form is a shard of his soul. The Rainbow Sage's human appearance is due to a curse. ''Fates never directly uses the word Manaketes and have their own distinct race, which is First Dragon. If anything, the Fates Avatar could be an exception since they have the shifting powers, but definitely not Anankos nor the Rainbow Sage since they lack shifting powers. For now I left the page as is, but I still have problems with it.-Nauibotics (talk) 16:29, October 6, 2018 (UTC) : We're using Manakete as an umbrella term to refer to all sentient dragons that can usually assume a human form and are not Laguz because we don't really have a better one. "First Dragons" (or Ancestral Dragons) aren't a race so much as a group of specifically 12 dragons that the royal families of Fates are descended from (though it's probably from blood bonding like with the 12 Crusaders). So even though Corrin, Lilith, and Kana are directly descended from one of the First Dragons, they themselves are not First Dragons. And even though we never see Anankos freely switch between human and dragon form, he does have a dragonstone, Azura's pendant is forged from a shared of it. Are You Serious (talk) 19:38, October 6, 2018 (UTC) I mean, we have Duma and Mila listed as Manaketes in the section, but they aren't true Manaketes. Omegaxis1 (talk) 21:01, October 6, 2018 (UTC) :This is a different issue altogether. They ARE divine dragons, but because they don't have dragonstones, both are only disqualified on a technicality. Fates' dragons, on the other hand, are like Emperor Hardin once said: They have similar enough traits even if the term is never directly used. While we can handle this differently once the artbook clears up some of the confusion of the game's lore (the past artbook did as much), for now I suggest we leave as is. After all, even actual manaketes are different from series to series, like the ones from Magvel having wings while human, which isn't really seen anywhere else since pre-awakening Archanea.-- 02:55, October 7, 2018 (UTC) ::Well, that's fine then. I only bring it up because of the lack of official usage of the term in the Fates world alone. They do have draconic heritages and share many similarities to normal Manaketes even if it is not explicitly stated as such. -Nauibotics (talk) 07:35, October 7, 2018 (UTC) :: Remember this page covers the Dragon brethren(Dragon Tribes) as a whole, hence why Duma, Mila, Loptous and other dragon brethren who haven't taken Manakete form are listed. Emperor Hardin (talk) 09:32, October 7, 2018 (UTC) Are the "Children of the Goddess" Manaketes? I know we use Manakete as an umbrella term for all sentient dragon races that aren't Laguz, but due to the fact that they were apparently created by Sothis I'm not sure how exactly to classify them? They have a lot in common with Manaketes, but due the nature of their creation if they should get their own page, like the Dragon Laguz or the Emiyu. Are You Serious (talk) 23:51, October 4, 2019 (UTC)